


One Shots

by beki_ell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Space Gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beki_ell/pseuds/beki_ell
Summary: A Bunch Of Voltron One Shots





	1. Shut Up

It was a quiet evening in the castle of lions, the paladins had all gone through a tough training session followed by a mission on one of the other planets and were given the rest of the day off. Pidge and Hunk were sat in the kitchen, Pidge on her laptop trying to find more about her family with Hunk sat next opposite stuffing his face. Allura and Coran were checking up on the ship. Shiro was off in his room doing who knows what. Lance and Keith were sat in the common room near each other.  
“Keith, Keith, Keeiiiiiiith”  
“What Lance!”  
“I’m Bored”  
“And? What has that got to do with me?”  
“Wanna go on an adventure around the castle?”  
“No”  
“But….”  
“No Lance, go annoy someone else”  
“So I annoy you”  
“Yes, why can’t you leave me alone or be quiet please?”  
“Oh, I get it I’m the one on the team that no one like, the one that gets in the way and everyone wishes that I want’s hear. I bet you wish I hadn’t made it, when we got attacked and I ended up in one of those pods, I bet you all wished that it didn’t work. I’ll just go then.”  
“Lance that’s not what I meant, I’m just trying to relax, finish this book and I can’t do that with you interrupting”  
“Fine I’ll be quiet”  
“Thank you”  
Lance sat back slouching against the back of the sofa looking up and staring at the ceiling. Keith was surprised that he managed to read a full chapter before Lance began to show his boredom. Sighing dramatically Lance sat up straight and turned to face Keith bringing his legs up and crossing them sighing again.  
“Keith, Keith, Keeiiiith”  
“Lance”  
“Hey, Keith did you know that there are more stars in space than there are grains of sand on every beach in the world.”  
“No, I didn’t”  
“There is, I think it’s great”  
Keith remained looking at his book so Lance continued  
“Your chances of being killed by a vending machine are actually twice as large as your chance of being bitten by a shark.”  
“Really, I guess that makes sense”  
“Nero, the Roman Emperor, married a man, one of his freedmen, taking the role of the bride.”  
“Fascinating”  
“A jellyfish is approximately 95% water”  
“Wow, interesting, will you be quiet”  
“Nope, a baby spider is called a spiderling”  
“Lance”  
“An octopus has three hearts. In older versions of Little Red Riding Hood, the girl and the wolf eat grandma together. On Jupiter and Saturn, it rains diamonds. About 8,000 Americans are injured by musical instruments each year.”  
“Lance seriously”  
“Keith”  
“Really can’t you stay quiet for 5 minutes?”  
Lance shuffled closer to Keith liking at the book in his hands before leaning his shoulder  
“Keith, Keith, I’m Bored, Keith what’s the point of reading that book anyway, can’t we hang out instead. Wait it doesn’t matter I’m too annoying. No one else wants me to hang out with them, they just find me annoying as well. I could always go somewhere and stay there.”  
“Or you could just try and be quiet for five minutes”  
“Okay”  
The room fell silent except the occasional noise of Keith turning the page of his book. Lance sat there staring at Keith trying to memorise each detail of his face.  
“Why are you staring at me?”  
“Um, well, um no reason. God that was close, if he caught me looking at him he might figure out I like him”  
“Lance?”  
“Yeah Keith”  
“I’m guessing you didn’t mean to say the last bit out loud”  
“What? I said that out loud. Shit. Um. I was. Um. Joking? No like you would believe that, um I just made this really weird didn’t I, god why do I mess things up, you probably won’t talk to me anymore and that will affect us and the rest of the team and then we won’t be able to form Voltron then we won’t be able to help people. And why would I even think you would like me back, I mean that’s impossible you’re you, an amazing pilot, perfect hair, you’re beyond gorgeous, you’re smart, you’re way out of my league. why should I even bother? you will never like someone like me, oh why did I say that, why am a saying any of this. why am I so stupid. I just had to open my big fat mouth and …..”  
Lance couldn’t finish his sentence a soft pair of lips crashed onto his. Lance moaned into the kiss as Keith’s book dropped to the floor forgotten about. Lance leaned back against the sofa uncrossing his legs while pulling Keith on top of him, Keith settled straddling Lance’s thighs bringing his arms up threading his fingers into lances hair. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith letting one hand rest on his hip and the other on the curve of Keith's back. The couple remains in this position for some time occasionally pulling apart to catch their breath. some time later Keith sat up straight bringing one of his hands to cup Lance's cheek.  
“Never think you are not good enough, especially not good enough for me. you are more than enough. okay, you can be a little annoying at times but so can everyone. I like you okay and I'm glad you slipped up because now I know that the feelings are mutual.”  
“Mutual? you mean you-you like me.”  
“Yes, you idiot I like you. it’s no secret that I'm not good at the whole emotions thing and you are the first person that I have had feelings for that I have ever told. so I’m willing to give us a try. but heads up I will be figuring out this whole relationship thing as we go”  
“if it means I can call you my boyfriend then I’ll take whatever I get”  
Keith leaned forward smiling before pressing his lips back onto Lance’s.


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge Persuades Keith to let him do his hair

“Please”  
“No”  
“But”  
“No Pidge”  
“Please Keith it won’t take long”  
“You said that last time and you took forever”  
“But Allura is busy and I’m bored”  
“Why can’t you work on your bot or something”  
“Because I’ve been doing that all morning I need a break to do something else”  
“Fine but if you damage it or make me look stupid I will never let you doing it again”  
“Yes, okay fine I’ll let you, just let me go get something to do while you do it”  
“Okay, meet back here in 5 minutes?”

Keith nodded as he started walking out of the common room and down the hall ways to his room. On arrival he picked up a sketchbook and pencil along with a book knowing that Pidge would take longer then she said she would. After collecting his things Keith walked back to the common where Pidge was already there setting up her things. 

“Okay let’s get this over with” Keith said before walking closer and sitting down in front of pidge facing away from her before he brought his knees up to rest his sketch book on them. Sitting behind him pidge reached for a hair brush, combing it through Keith’s hair before slitting a small section of and pinning the rest of it out the way. Placing the hair brush back down Pidge then reached for the heated curling wand.

“Just as a warning you might feel the heat from the wand but that’s normal so don’t panic. Oh and stay still because if you keep fidgeting then there is a possibility that I will burn you by accident.” Pidge said, after getting a nod of acknowledgment from Keith she began splitting of a smaller section of the hair the wrapping it round the wand holding it for the count of seven before releasing the now curled hair. Pidge repeated this along the section of hair that was down before putting the curling wand down and getting another section of hair from the part that was pinned back repeating the rest of the sequence. Twenty minutes later and Pidge was just over half way done. 

“I thought you said this wouldn’t take that long” Keith said as he put his sketch book down and replaced it with the book he had brought with him.  
“Well I didn’t think it would take this long, your hair is thicker then I remembered so it’s taking longer. I should only be 15 minutes longer. Probably.” Keith sighed looking back down at his book as Pidge continued to curl his hair.  
“Okay finished, I’m going to go back to my room and work on some things. See you later.” Pidge said as she packed up her stuff and the walked out of the common room leaving Keith sitting on the floor. Concentrating on his book Keith only half registered what Pidge said and stayed sat on the floor reading. The hours past and Keith remained sitting on the floor of the common room.  
“Everyone to the dining hall, dinner is being served” Allura said over the coms in the castle. Looking around and realising pidge was no longer behind him, he looked around before marking his page putting his book on the table, he got off the floor stretching out his back before walking down to the dining hall. 

“OMG, Keith you look adorable”  
“Um…”  
“Your hair looks so cute, why are you always so cute”  
“……”  
“Shit, I said the last bit out loud”  
“Yep and everyone heard”  
“Shit”  
“So Lance you think I’m cute”  
“Well, Um,”  
“Lance, Just admit it”

Lance blushed, walking forward he grabbed a hold of Keith’s jacket pulling him in and kissing him on the lips. Keith pulled away first leaving his forehead resting on Lances.

“You should have your hair like this more often”  
“Well, I guess if you like it”  
“Yeah, you think I should”  
“Yep, do you want to know another thing I would like”  
“what’s that”  
“Be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes”

“OMG MY SHIP HAS SAILED”  
“Pidge, shhh”  
“But”  
“Pidge”  
“Fine but you guys owe me”  
“What why”  
“I think I won the bet”

“YOU GUYS BET ON US”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Voltron  
> Reviews always wanted  
> Sorry for any mistakes


	3. Eight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 times Keith kisses Lance without him knowing 1 time Lance kisses back

Kiss One  
The Paladins had a tough week and by the Friday they were tired, they had just got back to the Castle Of Lions, the mission had gone okay, a few bumps but nothing serious. The team were all sat around in the common room, the evening was drawing in and no one had the effort to move. Pidge was the first to get up say a quick good night and head off towards her room. The next was Hunk who said goodnight before heading to the kitchen to get a snack to take to bed with him. Shiro and Allura left not long after that followed by Coran leaving Lance and Keith alone.  
“Hey, Lance I’m going head to bed”  
“Lance?”  
“Really you fell asleep”  
Deciding not to leave him on the sofa, Keith walked around to face him bending over he picked Lance up and walked down the corridors to lances room. After finally managing to get the door open to Lances room, Keith walked in and place Lance onto his bed. Pulling back to covers, taking of his jacket and shoes before pulling the cover back over Lance. Turning to leave Keith stopped turned back and looked at Lance again. Leaning forward he kissed Lance on the forehead before brushing the stray hairs from his face, with one more look Keith left the room shutting the lights of before he closed to door. Once outside he stopped and lent against the wall  
“Why the hell did I do that?”

Kiss Two  
The castle was being invaded and the numbers were increasing, everyone had agreed to meet at the control room, Keith and Lance found each other and were making their way to meet the others. They were surrounded, unheard by Lance one of them creeped up behind him and smacked him over the back of the head, successfully knocking him unconscious. After managing to defeat the rest of the group Keith ran over to where Lance had fallen, checking he was still breathing he place a kiss on his forehead before lifting him up and putting him over his shoulder before heading towards the control room as fast as he could. 

Kiss Three  
It was a week after the Castle had been breached and it had been a quit one. It was two in the morning and Keith was just leaving the training room after completing his work out, he walked passed the control room and stopped when he saw the lights were on. Pushing the door open more he pecked his head in and saw that the hologram of earth’s galaxy was spread out across the room. Looking around further Keith noticed that Lance was sat on the floor in the middle of the room, walking further into the room being careful not to make Lance jump Keith walked closer before sitting down next to the Blue Paladin.  
“Hey, Lance, what’s up?”  
“Keith! You made me jump”  
“Sorry, not my intention. What’s wrong?”  
“What makes you think that something is wrong?”  
“You are sat in here looking at earth’s galaxy, don’t think I haven’t noted you were crying as well”  
“I miss earth, I miss my family, I just want to go home, it’s not like I want to leave this I just want to see them, say good bye”  
“I miss earth as well, it’s not like I can relate to the family thing but. What we are doing here will be worth it. Knowing that they are safe from the other galaxies thanks to us.”  
“Yeah I guess”  
Leaning over Keith wrapped his arm around lance’s shoulder, the latter stiffened before leaning into his hold while placing his head on Keith’s shoulder looking up to the galaxy. A while later Keith noticed Lance’s breath even out, looking down at the brunette Keith smiled placing a kiss on his check before picking him up and taking him to his room.

Kiss Four  
As the team had the night off they decided to sit and watch a movie that Allura found, sitting in the common room together relaxing as they watched. Half way through the film Keith felt something hit his lap, looking down he realised that Lance had fallen asleep and fell down to he was now resting his head on Keith. Looking around to see if any of the others had noticed he brought his arm down to rest on Lance’s shoulder placing his hand on his head and slowly running his figures through Lance’s hair. As the credits of the movie started to roll Keith removed his hand from Lance’s hair and slipped out from under his, the lights came up and everyone started to move to go to their rooms. Keith stayed behind, grabbing a blanket from a cupboard, placing it over the taller boy before placing a kiss on his check and walking out of the common room turning the lights out as he went. 

Kiss Five  
The mission was tough the planet was that unstable that the use of the lions could affect the whole thing, the Paladins had been dropped off and Allura was waiting in the sky to pick them up. The mission had been going okay, the team had split, Keith and lance, Pidge and hunk, Shiro on his own, they each had jobs to complete. Lance and Keith had completed there’s and were on the way to the meet up point when a group of residence cornered them and started attacking claiming they were ruining the planet. The two boys tried to fight off the group, they were doing okay one minute then the next Lance hit the floor with a scream, blood pouring out of a gaping wound. After managing to beat the last couple of fighters Keith ran over the Lance, pulling him onto his lap he used one hand to put pressure on the wound and used his other to grip Lances hand tightly.  
“Need medical help now!” Keith shouted down the coms hoping someone would hear him  
“I’m on my why, what is your position”  
“Near the tomb that we needed to get the artefact from”  
“Keith what happened” Shiro asked after Keith confirmed his location  
“I don’t know, we were on our way back and a group of people, I’m guessing residence, came out from the village and started attacking us saying that we were harming the planet. We were fighting okay but the next thing I know Lance screamed on hit the floor. He has an open wound and I don’t know how to help him” Keith said as quickly as he could  
“Hold on, I’m about a minute out” Allura said  
Keith squeezed Lance’s hand bringing it up to his lips kissing the back of it.  
“Please Lance, you have to be okay” Keith whispered though tears. A few seconds later he heard the sound of a ship approaching followed by the sound of Pidge and Hunk asking if Lance was okay. 

Kiss Six  
The Paladins had a day off and the four youngest asked to go exploring on a nearby planet, after checking which one it was Allura confirmed that the planet was harmless and very similar to earth. Not having a problem with it she let them go, with the conditions of being back by 9pm and that they had to be reachable by coms.  
The four of the set of in one of the pods and headed down to the planet. On arrive the parked the pod and locked it up, before heading in the direction of the forest. After walking for around twenty minutes they came across a water fall that lead to a lake.  
“GUYS, WE CAN GO SWIMMING” Lance said as he started stripping off. The others in the group shared a look before following Lance’s actions. They all jumped in, feeling the cold water was refreshing, it was so similar to being back on earth  
“Hey guys this water tastes weird” Hunk said a few moments after he surfaced.  
“You’re not meant to drink it” Pidge replied  
“I didn’t mean to” Hunk retaliated. After a few ticks of silence they four boys all burst out laughing. After calming down Keith laid back looking up at the clouds floating while the others started messing about.  
“Shit, Keith I’m sorry I aimed the splash at Pidge but she moved to fast” Lance said trying to hold back a laugh  
“Really Lance that’s the excuse you are going to go with”  
“Yep” was all Lance was able to say before he was hit in the face with a wall of water.  
“You did not just do that”  
“Hey, you started it”  
“Not on purpose”  
And the splash war began. After five minutes the war was still going on getting tiered Keith decided to change his tactics by pulling Lance under the water, holding him there for a few seconds before letting go of him and swimming towards the edge of the lake pulling himself up and out the lake. Following close behind Lance went to pull himself but slipped hitting his head on the way down and fell back into the water.  
“LANCE” Keith dived back in, swimming deeper before managing to grab a hold of Lance’s wrist, pushing himself back up dragging Lance up with him, on surfacing Hunk and Pidge grabbed onto Lance and pulled him onto the lake side, Hunk turning around to help Keith out.  
“Guys something’s not right”  
“He’s really pale and I can’t find his pulse”  
“Move out the way, Pidge go back to the pod and call Allura the signal here isn’t the best so it will be easier to send it from there”  
“Okay” Pidge said before running off pulling her clothes back on in the direction they originally came.  
Keith knelt down next to Lance pulling him onto his back, placing his mouth over Lance’s and started CPR. A few moments later Lance started coughing and spluttering, leaning over his side letting the water up from his lungs. Keith leaned forward placing a hand on Lance’s back, placing a light kiss on his shoulder.  
“Lance are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, my head hurts but that’s all. What happened?”  
“We had a splash war, I swam away and you followed me but you slipped as you tried to get out, you have a cut on your forehead so you will need to have it looked at when we bet back. Are you okay to walk back to the pod?”  
“Yeah I’ll be fine”  
Keith stood up pulling on his clothes as hunk did the same. After realising that Lance was still on the floor, Hunk turned back to him offering him a hand to get up. Once up Lance swayed slightly before getting his balance and pulling on his cloths nearly falling over a few times in the process.  
“Okay, we better head back” The three of them started walking back to the pod, meeting Pidge half way back.  
“Lance! You’re okay”  
“Yeah, I’m okay”  
“I got a hold of Allura and she said to update her, but as you’re here I’m guessing that we are heading back to the ship.”  
“Yeah, Lance needs his head checking out and he needs rest” Keith replied. The group set of back to the pod. When they got back there were greeted by Allura and Coran  
“Lance, it’s good to see you up, why don’t we take you to the med bay and get your head checkout” the group split, Keith following them to the med bay and Pidge and Hunk heading to the kitchen for food. 

Kiss 7  
It had been a few weeks since the incident at the lake and the team were closer than ever, especially Lance and Keith. The Paladins were on a mission fighting against Zarkon, they were currently sneaking round the ship completing what they needed to. Lance was in hall, creeping down towards the loading bay when a few of the guards rounded the corner, he turned running round the bend only to run directly in to the chest of a different guard.  
“Shit”  
The guards grabbed him, placing handcuffs on his wrists before taking his weapons and helmet. Two of the guards walked off continuing their rounds while the other two took him to away, dragging him down corridor after corridor until they reached the cells opening one of them he throw Lance in Before shutting and locking the door behind him. The others had all finished there part of the mission and were all back in the castle. Keith and Shiro were sat waiting for Lance to return while the others went about and did what they needed to do.  
“He should be back by now.”  
“Give him time”  
“But what if somethings gone wrong”  
“Then he would have called in”  
“What if he can’t?”  
“You’re worrying too much”  
“But”  
“Keith! He is strong and independent he will be fine”  
“Have you tried the coms recently?”  
“Yes”  
“And?”  
“He didn’t answer but if he is concentrating he won’t, why don’t you go get some rest and I’ll tell him to come get you when he gets back”  
“Okay, fine, I’ll be in my room”  
Keith got up and walked out, before he went to his room he went into Lance’s, looking at the wall of photographs near his bed; smiling he walked out and down the corridor to his room. A few hours later Keith awoke, looking at his clock he got up put his jacket on and headed back to round the ship to see were Lance was. Seeing Shiro he walked faster.  
“Hey Shiro! Where’s Lance?”  
“Um…. Well”  
“What, Is he okay”  
“He isn’t back yet”  
“WHAT, I said something had gone wrong”  
“Yes you did and at first I thought you were just being paranoid because of your feeling towards him”  
“What, what do you mean by that, were just friends”  
“Yeah, but you like him, it’s obvious which is why I waited because you were worrying about him. But we still haven’t heard back from him.”  
“Everyone report to the main room now!” Allura said over the intercom. The group were there in minutes. Hunk out of breath and still holding food.  
“Okay, as you know Lance still isn’t back yet, we have tried to reach him over the coms but we can’t. We were planning to send you back to look for him but we just received a video message from Zarkon and I think you should watch this.” Turning around she walked over to the main console opening up the video, the team were greeted by the image of Zarkon and a few Guards. Allura pressed play and stepped back over towards the others. 

“Well, well, well if you are watching this then you have realised that one of your team haven’t returned” stepping to the side Zarkon turned looking behind him.  
“Say hello to your team mates Boy.”  
“Don’t listen to what he says”  
“Now that’s not very smart now is it. See your friend here is going to tell us everything, and if he doesn’t we hurt him. Now you could make it easier for him, give us the lions. Oh and don’t try and find us because you won’t be able too.” He turns to leave but stops, turning back.  
“This is probably the last time you will see him so get a look while you can” as soon as he finished talking the video stopped.  
“We have to get him back”  
“I know we do Keith but we can’t just go in there guns blazing”  
“Why not”  
“Reason 1, they will be expecting it so they will trap you, reason 2 they have moved and we don’t know where they are, reason 3 the rest of you could get hurt. We need to come up with a plan before we go and get him. We can’t lose all of you as well as losing Lance. I suggest you all go to the dining room and get some food, we can start discussing the plan while we are eating.”  
The days went by quickly and the team were getting even more worried about Lance. The days were long and the plan was finally coming together.  
“Okay so we have a plan in place, we just have to wait for the right time to strike” the team were all sat around in the common area the evening of the 8th day.  
“Wait, we can’t wait. He has been in there too long. They will be hurting him, we don’t know what damage they have done and are still doing. What if they have killed him already or what if they kill him while we are waiting for the right time?”  
“Keith calm down” Shiro spoke softly, before placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Calm down, calm down. I can’t calm down. I love him” Keith froze, looking around the room his face turned red before he ran out the doors and round the corridors. After a few ticks Shiro got up and followed the direction that he ran in. walking into Keith’s room he was surprised to see it empty, walking back out he turned and went in the direction he had just come, as he walked past Lance’s room he noticed a slither of light coming from under the door, pushing it open he was meet by the sight of Keith curled up on the bed hugging one of Lance’s shirts with tears streaming down his face.  
“Hey, it’s going to be okay, Lance is strong, he’s a fighter. We are planning to leave at 05:00 tomorrow and the plan is going to work and he will be home safe before you know it. Try and get some rest before we leave, that way you will be more prepared for the mission.”  
“Why are you so sure that he is still alive and okay? I love him, I keep thinking the worst and I can’t stand to have lost him.”  
“If you keep thinking the worst then the worst is more likely to happen, I’ll see you in the morning” Shiro got up and left closing the door over behind him. Keith remained in Lance’s room, he rolled over to face the other side looking at the photographs, taking the one of the pair of them off the wall he held it in his hand closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.  
“Keith, time to wake up, Keith come on you need to get ready”  
“I’m up”  
“We are meeting in the main room in 5.” Keith sat up letting go of the photo and t-shirt he stretched before getting up and getting changed. After this he walked quickly to the main room where the rest of the team were waiting. After going over the plan a final time the four Paladins made their way to their lions and set off towards Zarkon’s Ship.  
The plan was going smoothly, two team members were in the ship undetected, Keith and Shiro made their way through the ship towards the cells. Finding the one that had Lance in was harder than they expected. There were three cells left and Keith’s hopes were dropping, the door opened and the first thing Keith saw was Lance. He was alive, beat up but alive. Keith didn’t hesitate he ran towards him, pulling at the chains getting him down, once he was on the floor Keith wrapped his arms around the unconscious boy leaning down and pressing his lips to Lance’s. After a tick he pulled away as Shiro step forward and lifter the boy into his arms, all three of them heading back to the lions.  
“We have him, he is unconscious but still breathing we are heading back to the lions now get ready for the last part of the plan.” Shiro said into his coms as he walked through the corridors. They got back to their lions in record time, Keith taking Lance with him in his; on arrive at the castle Keith was meet by Allura who helped take Lance to the infirmary, placing Lance into the pod Keith leant forward placing a kiss onto his lips holding it a little longer than before. Closing the pod door he took a step back gazing at Lance and sat down on the steps in front of the pod, and there he remained until Lance work up. 

Kiss Eight  
It had been two days since Lance had woke up from his recovery pod and things were going okay. The team were glad to have their last member back and safe, since he woke up he and Keith have been inseparable. It was the evening and everyone was sat in the common room talking and catching up on things that had happened during the past week and a half.  
“It was strange without you, I missed my buddy, and I had no one to mess about with” Hunk said as he stuffed his face with space goo.  
“Yeah it has been really quiet around her it’s weird, no one to randomly shout pickup lines or make a foul of themselves.” Allura added  
“Yeah, you should of scene how Keith was, he was a mess all week. I think he nicked one of your t-shirts.” Pidge said while smirking at Keith  
“I wasn’t that bad” Keith tried to defend himself  
“Wasn’t that bad, you barley slept or ate, you would sit and look at the photo of you and him, you acted really worried the whole time. You…”  
“Okay I think everyone gets it, I was worried” Keith interrupted Caron before he could say anything else on the subject.  
“So you were worried about me, did you miss me Keith?” lance asked while turning to look at the now blushing boy.  
“Um…. Well…. Okay I missed you. I couldn’t lose you. I love you Lance. There I said it is everyone happy now” with his final words Keith got up and walked out of the common room and out of the castle. Keith stopped when he reached the edge bridge. Sitting down he leaned back onto one of the posts and looked up at the stars.  
“So, you are out here?”  
“Lance, look I’m sorry if I embarrassed you in there. I get it if you don’t feel the same way”  
“Well, what if I told you I did”  
Lance walked forward and sat down next to the red Paladin before continuing  
“Look Keith, the only reason why I kept fighting was to see you”  
“You’re just saying that”  
“I’m not.”  
Leaning forward Keith pressed his lips onto Lance’s, taking Keith by the hips Lance pulled him onto his lap letting his hands rest there. Keith brought his hands up wrapping one arm around his neck and the other hand tangled into his hair. Breaking apart the boys couldn’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Voltron  
> Reviews Always Welcome  
> Sorry For Any Mistakes


	4. Night Time Conversations

It had been six months since the Paladins had been brought through the wormhole, after the first couple of months the team had learnt to work together, the team and their friendship grew. Lance and Keith took the longest to get along but after a few close calls the rivalry turned into something else. The two of them had started dating two months ago and they were slowly becoming more inseparable. The week had been busy, the paladins had been sent on mission after mission with training in-between, it was Saturday evening and Allura had given them the rest of the weekend of with the condition that if an important mission came up then they would get into action. The team had spent the first few hours of the evening together but after dinner they split off to do their own things. Lance and Keith had walked out together heading to the latter’s room, on arrive the two took of their shoes and jackets and climbed into bed. They boys lay facing each other one hand intertwined, the room was dark with a light glow coming from the lamp stood not far from them.  
“You scared me today” Lance said into the silence of the room  
“Really, I didn’t mean to”  
“Yeah, when we tried to reach you on your coms but you weren’t replying, I get that you couldn’t but after the last time that happened I thought something had happened to you”  
“Well, you know I’m fine and any way you can’t get rid of me that easily”  
“Yeah, I know” The room fell silent again, the noises of the ship filling the gap. It wasn’t long before Keith spoke,  
“So I was thinking tomorrow we could go for an adventure round the planet, just the two of us, we can take supplies out with us and spend some time alone, it feels like forever since we had some time to ourselves”  
“I’d like that, I’m not getting up at the crack of dawn though, this might be the only chance to sleep in we get for a while”  
“I guessed, we can set out later on, I won’t make you get out of bed early.” The pair continued talking about anything and everything they wanted, after a few hours Keith began to notice Lance becoming sleeper, he had moved closer to Keith and wrapped his arms and legs around him, resting his head on the red Paladins chest keeping their hands together. Each boy could always tell when the other was sleepy, Keith became more irritable and grumpy, towards everyone but Lance; he would become less coherent and he was clingier towards his partner. Lance on the other hand became more open and his brain filter became weaker so he usually ended up saying things that he would deny when rested.  
“I miss home” Lance said randomly  
“I know, so do I”  
“I miss my family, they annoy me at time but I really miss them. They would like you, ha-ha, you would think they're weird but I think you would like them” Keith remained silent, bring up his free to thread it through Lance’s hair, stroking it soothingly  
“I really want to go home”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m I don’t want to leave this but, just for a few days, just to see them. You could come with me and meet them, at least then I could say goodbye properly and so they know I’m safe. What’s gonna happen when they don’t need us?”  
“We go back to earth and we will stay together, you will go back to school and I will come visit you, when you’re done you can come stay with me when you are done until we figure out what to do next”  
“Really, you would want to still be with me?”  
“Yes, always”  
“Really?”  
“Yep, you’re stuck with me now, no getting rid of me”  
“Good, I don’t want to lose you, ever.”  
“You are not going lose me”  
“You don’t know that, we could go on a mission and things could go wrong. Or you could stop wanting to be with me. You could dump me for someone else, someone better. We could go back to Earth and you will realise how pathetic I am not being a part of Voltron and never speak to me again. I could mess up, like I usually do and, and ……” at this point Lance had tears in his eyes and the expression like a scared child plastered on his face.  
“Lance, baby, calm down. Everything is going to be okay.”  
“I can’t lose you, I love you”  
“You…. You love me?”  
“Yep, you are always there for me when I need you, you can always make me smile when nobody else can. I love you, your eyes, your ridiculous hair cut – I don’t get how you can make a mullet look good but you do, sometimes I think I am dreaming this and that I will wake up and be back on Earth and that I will never have got to know you.”  
“I love you too Lance, more then you will ever know” a smile spread across Lance’s face, he nuzzled his face into Keith chest placing a kiss there before untangling himself and pushing himself onto his back grabbing Keith and yanking him on top. Wrapping one arm around Keith’s waist he brought the other one to the back of his neck, pulling Keith’s face down to meet his awaiting lips. Breaking apart Lance brought his hand down leaving it on Keith’s cheek brushing the pad of his thumb across his cheekbone. Keith lent forward and kissed Lance one last time before he rested his head on Lance’s chest right above his heart. It wasn’t long before Lance fell asleep, Keith lay wake for a little long before slowly drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Voltron  
> Sorry For Any Mistakes  
> Reviews Are Always Welcome


	5. Domestic Fluff

Two Months, they had been living together for two months and each morning Keith would wake up around 9AM, alone in their apartment. Lance leaves for work every morning around 8AM, he gets up gets ready makes himself and Keith breakfast, leaving a note on the side as to instructions for finishing Off breakfast he places the note on the fridge. Underneath the instructions there is always a cheesy pick up line or a random comment that makes Keith smile. 

 

Near the start of the second month Keith woke up alone as usual, walked into the kitchen turning on the kettle before turning to face the fridge like every other morning, the only difference was that there was no note pinned to the door. His usual smile fell from his face, yes he thought that the notes each morning were overly cheesy and unneeded but something about waking up and not finding the note saddened Keith just a little. 

 

Making his own breakfast before going back to their room to change into his work cloths before leaving their apartment heading down the street to the bookstore he worked at. Arriving 20 minutes before his shift started Keith walked up to the third of the bookstore that held a small coffee shop, owned by his friend Hunk, ordering his drink he sat waiting, his name was called, he want to collect his drink taking it from the barista he noticed a small note taped to the side of the cup. 

 

I am really sorry I had to run this morning got called into work early to deal with an emergency, I did text you but got no reply so I asked hunk to pass on this message as I know you always go for coffee before your shift starts. I love you and will meet you out front of the shop when you have finished work.   
<3 Lance X

P.S.   
Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.

 

Smiling at the note Keith finished his drink and made his way down to the first floor to the till where he would spend the next few hours serving customers. It was dark out when Keith had finished his shift, stepping out into the cool air he took a deep breath he looked around, spotting lance waiting for him a few meters away he jogged towards him landing in his awaiting arms. Placing a kiss on Keith’s forehead he untangled his arms swapping so he was holding Keith’s hand instead. 

“How was Work?” the brown haired boy asked as they started walking back to their apartment 

“It was okay, the note was cute by the way” Keith replied. Before continuing 

“How was your day? Did you get the emergency sorted out?” 

“Yeah took most of my shift but it’s sorted now, why don’t we go home and relax, you haven’t got work tomorrow and they gave me the morning off because I came in early, how about we cuddle on the sofa watch a movie and I can wake you up tomorrow morning with breakfast in bed to make up for not even leaving you a note this morning?” Lance already knew the answer but thought he would ask anyway, getting a nod for Keith in response the two boys walked down the street hands link with their arms swinging between them.


	6. Honey I'm Home

“Honey I’m home!” Keith called as he stepped through the front door; kicking off his shoes he placed his laptop bag down by the door before making his way making his way through the house hunting for his husband. It didn’t take long to find lance, he was currently sprawled out across the living room floor trying to encourage their youngest child to start crawling. Smiling to himself Keith walked further into the room, sitting down on the sofa next to their eldest. A few moments later their middle child came running into the room launching himself at Keith. 

“Papa, Papa you’ll never what we did today in class with daddy!”  
“What did you do, come on tell me what’s got you so excited about school work.”  
“Maths”  
“Maths?”  
“Yep we did really cool things like using maths to make drawings and to choose colours and we did maths related games and it was sooooo fun. I really liked it and it was easy, so much better than English.”  
“Wow that’s great”  
“And then we did drawing and reading and daddy let us play outside for a bit before doing more lesson work.”  
“Seems like you had a good day then”  
“Do you want to know the best best best BEST bit?”  
“Go on tell me”  
“We learnt about SPACE” 

Keith let out a chuckle before moving his attention over towards his husband. Giving up on the crawling lance sat up pulling his daughter gently into his arms, turning round he made his was over to Keith. 

“How’s my little princess” Keith said taking Emily from Lance as Liam ran off to play with his toys in the corner of the room.  
“So how was your day Alex?” Keith asked his eldest  
“Alright I guess, science work was easy as well as maths but I’m still struggling with English”  
“Can’t be good at everything, how’s the art project going?”  
“It’s going alright, I am running low on some resources but the actual project is going okay”  
“That’s great, do you mind watching your younger siblings while me and your dad sort out dinner?”  
“No that’s fine, pass her over” 

Keith passed over his daughter before pushing himself up off the sofa, on his way out he turned back towards Alex;

“How about I take you to get some more stuff for your project on Saturday morning”  
“Really that would be great, thanks”

Smiling Keith turned back around following Lance through the house towards the kitchen. Filling a pan up with water before placing it on the hob and turning on the heat Lance turned to Keith walking forwards putting his right arm around the shorter man’s waist as he brought his other hand up to cup his cheek, leaning forward he pressed his lips against his husbands enjoying the few moments alone. Pulling away smiling Lance turned back around, grabbing the pasta out of the cupboard before measuring it out and putting it in the pan. After starting a timer he walked over to the fridge to fetch the vegetable sauce he made earlier in the day, putting it on the side while he got out another pan. During this time Keith had cleared the table off and started setting the places ready for dinner. Once he had finished Keith walked back towards Lance, stopping behind him he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist holding him tightly, the two men stayed like this, Lance occasionally stirring the food with Keith pressing light kisses onto the back of Lance’s neck. 

“As much as I would like to stay like this but the food will burn and our kids will come in soon complaining that they are hungry”

Keith pouted as he unwrapped his arms from his husband, taking a step back he walked over to the other side of the kitchen before pulling out a few glasses from the cupboard placing them on the table next to the jug of orange. 

“Kids dinner is ready” Lance called as he turned the hob off, draining out the pasta while Keith took the pan of sauce placing it on the table. The kids were soon settled around the table digging in to their food. 

The evening was a quiet one, the kids either playing or watching TV; 7:00pm came around fast and it was time to start getting the younger kids ready for bed. Keith pushed himself up before walking over to his daughter, picking her up from her play mat he looked over towards Lance before gesturing he was heading up stairs. Once Keith had reached his daughters room he gently placed her on the changing table before grabbing a clean pair of pyjamas out of a draw, turning back around Keith picked up Emily taking her into the bathroom. After running her a bath he held her gently taking his time to wash her before drying her and getting her dressed ready for bed. After tidying things away he brought Emily up to rest against his chest, walking back downstairs Keith headed for the kitchen; getting a pack of formula out of the cupboard he prepared a bottle before warming it up and taking her to sit in the living room. It didn’t take long for Emily to finish her bottle and fall asleep cradled in her Papas arms. Smiling down at her Keith took her back up to her bedroom placing her in her crib pulling her blanket around her and making sure she had her favourite stuffed lion. Making sure the baby monitor was on he leant his arms against the frame of the crib gazing down at his little princess, after a few minutes he straightened himself up before walking over to the door way switching off the light and exiting the room making sure the door was closed behind him. 

As Keith walked back downstairs he could hear the voice of Liam trying to persuade Lance that it wasn’t his bed time and that he should stay up for a bit longer. Laughing to himself Keith walked into the living room to spot his youngest son sat on the sofa pouting with his arms crossed. Walking up beside him Keith slowly drew his hands placing the gently either side of Liam before grabbing him and tickling him, Liam being as stubborn as he was tried to keep a pout on his face, it only took a minute till he failed miserably and was laughing his head off begging his Papa to stop. 

“I’ll stop if you start listening to your daddy” Keith said while directing a smile in Lance’s direction  
“Okay, okay I’ll listen” Liam squeaked. Lance smiled as we walked over to Liam, pulling him up into his arms he quickly kissed Keith as he passed on his way out of the living room. Half an hour later Lance was still upstairs so Keith decided to go check that he was alright. 

Walking upstairs and down the hall towards Liam’s room pushing to do open gently he was meet by the adorable sight of his husband curled up next to his son nearly falling off the bed, a book was balance in one of his hands as he read the tales of Voltron. Leaning against the door way Keith stayed as quiet as possible, it wasn’t long before Lance was standing up and putting the book away. Tuning to leave Lance jumped as he caught sight of his husband lingering in the door way. 

Holding out his hand for Lance, Keith slowly turned feeling a hand in his he made his way back downstairs to find Alex sat in the armchair reading with a TV show playing in the background. Sitting down on the sofa Keith pulled lance into his side wrapping an arm around his shoulder while placing a kiss to his forehead. The two sat like this for a bit flipping through channels, around 10pm Alex stood up said good night to his parents and headed up to his room to finish the book he was reading. 

It wasn’t long before Keith and Lance headed up to bed themselves, both getting changed in comfortable silence they got under the covers, Keith scooted close to lance resting a head over his heart he sighed in content as he closed his eyes using a finger to draw lazy patterns across Lance’s chest until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own Voltron or the characters  
> reviews would be great


End file.
